


Down at the Bar

by furihatachlookie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furihatachlookie/pseuds/furihatachlookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We both got in separate bar fights downtown and now we're in the ER comparing stories" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down at the Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend in an hour or two.

"Hey handsome, what're you doing here all alone?"

It took Moriyama by surprise that someone was talking to him. He thought he didn't look to be the most approachable guy like usual, being all broody. Then again, the only people in the club besides him were a few angry drunks yelling at each other and a few guys doing all-nighters and playing pool not too far off. Not much fish to choose from to begin with.

Something brushed against his sleeve, and an arm, much smaller and paler than his own, teasingly graze his. 

"Sorry, but I'm not really interested in what you got to offer," Moriyama admitted. He didn't bother to look at the girl. Keeping his eyes down, he tilted his glass this way and that, watching the amber liquid inside splash against the sides. He hasn't been in the mood lately anyways. 

"Oh come on! You'll never know unless you try~" The voice without a body whined. Not literally, of course. He just meant that he didn't have a face to match the voice. He felt warm breath and lips tickle his ear, and resisted the fight or flight urge to scoot away. 

.... He probably shouldn't finish his drink. 

He looked up at the bar clock, barely making out the hands saying it was half past 1. Hm, he must be a bit more tipsy than he thought. Man, he had to get home and get to bed unless he wanted to get another earful from his boss about being late _and_ hungover coming to work again.

Guess he will anyways. Downing the rest of his glass just to feel the burn of it as it made its way down his throat, he put down some money and began to untangle his arm out from the girl's hold. "I'm terribly sorry, my lady, but I don't feel in the mood for this sort of thing right now." My lady? Yup, definitely drunk.

Before he could get his arm back, a heavy hand grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him up and out of his chair. Now free, but also in the process of being manhandled, Moriyama barely registered himself being pushed back. It was a good thing he had some of his right mind left—heh, that was a good one—to be able to catch himself on the edge of a nearby table. 

"What the hell're you doin' with my girl?" Ah, so she has a boyfriend. He looked up to see a red-faced male, maybe in his late 20s, standing almost a near foot taller than him. It took Moriyama a few moments to stand straight on unsteady feet. It wouldn't be a far stretch to say he was one of the angry drunks here.

"What did you say?" Oh, did he say that last sentence out loud?

He was grabbed by the shirt of his collar, and Moriyama made a face when the smell of stale beer assaulted his senses. He fanned away the smell, saying without thinking, "Whoa there, I didn't mean anything. Nor was I doing anything. I was just sitting here when 'your girl' came up to me." He enunciated the words 'your girl' with air quotes. 

"She was the one that starting talking to me. I can't blame her though." Okay, he should probably stop talking now. "With a guy like you to be with, I understand. I mean, I _am_ quite the looker—"

He wasn't surprised when the guy threw the first punch. 

~

"What's with those guys over there?" 

"Hm?" Looking up over the rim of his cup, Izuki followed Kiyoshi's line of sight to a group of guys sitting a few tables away. 

"They've been looking at us for a while now." 

He was right. They did seem to be glancing at their table now and again. Not directly at them, but at something else. Hyuuga and the others didn't notice. 

"I wonder what they want." Izuki took another swig, only to realize that his cup was empty. Which one was this, his 7th, maybe 8th cup? For all he knew, it could've been his 12th. 

He didn't really know why they'd want anything anyways. Him and his friends just come here every weekend to drink, and not much else. 

Now that he thought about it, it always varies how many people come, so he wasn't sure at first who they were looking at. They took up two tables. Izuki, Kiyoshi, Aomine and Momoi on one table, Kagami, Kuroko, Hyuuga, Riko, and Takao on the other.

He saw Kiyoshi tense, finishing what was left in his glass before quietly saying, "I guess we're about to find out." 

The guys were coming this way. They were all dressed in matching leather jackets. How original. And unthreatening.

The chatter going on at Izuki's table stopped abruptly when they stopped in front of them. "Hi there. How's everything going tonight?" The guy in front asked. He didn't look very intimidating, with his dark beady eyes and slicked back hair. And what was with that tiny nose?

Kiyoshi was silent, suspiciously eyeing the guy for a moment, brows furrowed, before letting it all slowly melted into one of his traditional Teppei smiles like nothing happened. "Good, actually. You?"

The guy faltered in saying something before hesitantly offering his own smile, showing off twin rows of sparkly white teeth. "Not bad, not bad. Me and my friends wanted to stop by and say hi."

The smile on Kiyoshi's face dimmed to a much more calculating one. Not that the person in front of him could tell. "Oh really? And why is that?"

He smiled wider. "Oh, just thought maybe we be friendly and have a few drinks together. Ya know, hang out," the guy's eyes swept over the table, meeting everyone's eyes before falling on the only female on their table, who tensed up, "maybe have a little chat." Ah, Izuki knew now. 

"How about taking that thought and shoving it right back up your ass where it belongs, buddy." Everyone looked at Aomine who had spoken. He was looking down at his glass, arms lying folded on the table. To his left sat Momoi. 

By now, even the people at Kagami's table had gone silent. Izuki could barely hear her when she whispered, "Dai-chan, don't go starting any fights now."

"Would you shut up and let me talk for a second, Satsuki?" She opened her mouth, but backed down, letting him speak. The Eagle-eyed male was surprised that Aomine hadn't lost his cool yet. Usually, he'd blow up at anyone messing with Momoi. Maybe being a cop and all was helping him reign in that destructive temper of his.

Satisfied at her lack of response, he flicked a stray chip off the table, blue eyes flickering up to meet black. "Maybe we can take this little 'chat' you want to have outside?"

"Or is it that you just wanted to try and wheedle your way in to get a few girls," Aomine spared a glance at Momoi and Riko, "who just wanna hang out with a couple of friends?" Aomine looked to the rest of the males, who were now setting their gazes on the intruder. 

The guy shook his head, raising his hands. "Alright, alright. I get it. However..." He motioned to his boys, and they walked past the table, and past Aomine. He stopped when he got there, leaning down to peer at Momoi, who inched away from the creepy looking guy. "It would've been nice to have gotten to know you a little more personally, _Satsuki_." He chuckled under his breath, stroking a finger down her cheek, stopping to twirl and tug at a stand of her soft pink hair.

Not even a moment after she flinched did Aomine grab the offending arm, getting up out of his chair and twisting the limb in his hand back until the guy's face slammed hard enough on the wood of the table to knock down a few glasses. 

Izuki thought too soon on that whole 'controlling that temper of his' idea.

A select number of people got startled, rising up out of their chairs, a few being Hyuuga and Kagami. 

"Don't. Touch her." Aomine growled, applying more pressure down. "Unless you want to get filed for harassment, bastard."

"Get him!" The guy yelled, face smooshed against the table. 

It was his posse that threw the first punch. One of them ran at Aomine, but was caught by Kagami, twisting his arm around his back much like Aomine had before literally kicking his ass.

Kiyoshi dodged one thrown at him, kicking himself away from the table and sliding his chair back to narrowly miss a punch to the face. Izuki barely got up to his feet before he was thrown off them and across the table, knocking down the rest of the glasses. 

He dimly remembers himself reaching for one of those glasses and swinging it at an approaching figure clad in black. It probably made contact, but he wasn't really sure what happened after that.

~

"So that's what happened, huh?" Moriyama murmured, laying his head back on the chair. 

"Yeah. My friend gave me a ride here after someone stopped the fighting. I think. He had to help me in here." Izuki admitted.

"And any injuries?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you got here after me. Obviously I did, seeing as I'm here. Just a few stitches in my arm and ice for the bruises." Izuki explained, biting back a wince when he shifted to sit in a better position to ice his stomach. "You?"

Moriyama motioned to his face. "As you can see, there's the black eye to take account for. Maybe a broken rib. We'll see."

The shorter male laughed. "Wow, you're worse off than me in a way. But that's what the ER is for, right?"

"Yeah, for idiots like us that get in bar fights at 1 o'clock in the morning." he grudgingly agreed, joining in in the laughter.

The door beside them opened up, and the nurse was calling for "Moriyama Yoshitaka".

Moriyama rose up from his seat with a grunt and a wince. "Well, that's me." He walked up to the nurse, but stopped halfway to look back at the brunette he had become acquaintanced with still sitting there on the couch. "You gonna stay here?"

Izuki shrugged, "I got nothing else better to do. Wanna maybe... walk home together once you're done?" 

He blinked, before letting a charming smile light up his face. "It would be my pleasure."


End file.
